Forever Loved: The Sequel
by GravitationInnocence
Summary: I know, creative title! I just wanted people to know what it was! Summary: Shuichi has an intense past like Yuki, but Yuki doesn't know. Will he tell him? ShuXYuki
1. Chapter 1

Me: Wow, I had NO flippin idea so many people read this fic! I thought only one did, and thats rin, because she REVIEWED FOR EVERY CHAPTER! I was going to email her the rest, or something! xD well, people, really, I stop writing when there sinks down to only 2/3 reveiws and even worse, ONE per chapter! If as many people as there were reveiwing LAST chapter reveiwed every time, we would have no problem and i'd write, like, a chapter a week! thats what i do now...lol! BUT NOW, IS THE SEQUEL!!!

Yuki: Really, thats a waste of space

Me: well...THAT WAS A WASTE OF SPACE!

Yuki: No that was

Me: NO THAT WAS

Yuki: Anything with me is no waste

Me: YOUR MOM!

Yuki: what...the...hell

Me: I don't know, it's just what I say when theres nothing else to say... you SPACE WASTER!

Yuki: ...

Me: OH YA, TOHMA HAS NO BALLS! -hates Tohma- ((Thats from my other fic, "A little Competition" if ya'll don't know))

Tohma: IT IS A BIRTH DEEEEFFFEEECCTTT!

Me: Then I guess your face it too!

Shuichi: BUURRNNN!

Me: ...GAHHH! SHUICHI! YOU'RE SO KAWAAIIIII! SAY BURN AGAINNN!

Shuichi: Burn?

disclaimer: DONT OWN IT, DUH! these things are just for rubbing it in your face...

* * *

**Shuichi POV**

I had that dream again. I dreamt about _him _again. He's been popping up in my dreamsalot lately. I cant help it! It's just what he did... It would scare anyone for life.

"You okay, brat?" I heard the voice I loved so much. The voice that made my life worth living. I still hadn't told Yuki. I don't know when I will. We already know we each love eachother. I know about Yuki's past, so doesn't he have the right to know mine? But it's different. Yuki is Yuki, and I'm me, nobody would ever be able to see that I was hurt...

"Shu?" I heard the voice again, more worried. I lifted my head to meet the gaze of my love. Yes, my love, I loved Yuki more than anyone. He treated me good and loved me.

"Oh, sorry, Yuki," I said, smiling, even though it didn't reach my eyes. Yuki noticed this. He noticed everything. He knew me inside out, we were so close.

"Shu, really, whats wrong?" Yuki asked again, wrapping his arms around my back.

"Nothing, really!" I said, kissing his lips lightly one last time before leaving for work.

I loved him. So much. I should tell him. But I cant.

* * *

A/N: Ok, should I raise the raiting to M? Really? COz no1 is answering mee!! I know this is short, but reveiw, and you'll get more!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: HA! I'M BACK AGAIN! sorry for the delay, I'm a laxzy ass bum...lol!

Yuki: Got that right

Me: I didn't ask for a comment!!!

Yuki: But you got one

Me: -glares-

Yuki: -glares-

Me: GUESS WHAT!

Yuki: I dont care

Me: I HATE TOHMA!

Yuki:...thats so fucking random...

Disclaimer: If you think I own Gravitation, you're a fucking dumbasss

* * *

For the next week or two, Yuki didn't press any harder on why I have been acting so deppressed lately. I'm thankful that he isn't, but I could tell he wants to know. It's like how I felt before he told me about Kitizawa.

I have been having the dreams every night. And I would be waking up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat, panting. Yuki pretended to be asleep, but, I know him well, and his mouth was closed, so that means he was awake, and he is the lightest sleeper EVER!

But still, every night, I would go take a shower, because I was all sticky from sweat, and I didn't feel comfortable like that.

And every night, I would climb back into bed, jsut in time for the alarm clock. I knew that Yuki knew, but he didn't press it. Because he loved me.

Today was Saturday, and Yuki made me my favorite breakfast; Strawberry pancakes with Strawberry milk. As I usualy would, I glomped him, making everything seem back to normal for a breef moment. But then we sat down to eat, and it was quite again.

I ate most of my pancakes, swollowing it down with my strawverry milk, not uttering a word. I just kept my eyes down at my plate.

Yuki's fork clanked down on his plate, unsuspectivly, and made me jump, meeting his eyes questioningly. But I shouldnt have done that. Because his eyes were filled with sorrow. Sorrow for me. Sorrow that I wouldn't tell him. I didn't want to hurt him, I didn't.

"Shu, tell me, please. I have never asked anything of you like this, please, Shu, whats wrong? I love you, and it hurts me to see you like this. Just, please, tell me?" Yuki begged, but I couldn't let my eyes meet his.

I felt Yuki's warm hand touch my cheek, bringing my face to his. He pressed his lips against mine, and brought them back right away, yet it still had affect on me. Just a little kiss could say so much more than a french one.

"Yuki, I love you too, but you have your own burdens, I don't want to add to them, really!" I explained, tears forming in my eyes.

He lifted my chin, locking his golden eyes with my purple orbs. There I saw it. Love. Yuki really loved me. Yes, he would tell it to me, but words aren't everything.

((SHOULD THIS FIC BE RAISED TO "M"?!?!?! I'm sorry, but I had to put this in the middle, because nobody was answering!))

I smiled at him. That's all I did, jsut smiled. And he knew, I would tell him, I loved him. but he had to wait until it was time. Like him with Kitizawa. But I could still see that burning worry in his eyes. I still knew that he wanted to know about my colorful past. Yet he would wait for me, because he loved me.

Yuki cleaned the dishes while I sat on the couch, watching television. I love television, it's a wonderful creation! I had convinced Yuki a couple months ago to get a wide screen, and, it's HUGE!

I heard the sink shut off and footsteps coming towards me. I had half expected him to just go right into his office. I guess he just wanted to be close to me, he probably thought I was in a time of need.

He sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me onto his lap. Wrapping his arms protectivly aroung my torso, he nuzzled his face into my head of pink hair. This was perfect. This is how it should be.

We fell asleep in that position, and I didn't dream about anything except how much I loved Yuki. Nothing about _him. _Just my Yuki.

* * *

A/N

R&R PLEASE! And remember about the M rating thing, I would be happy to write a lemon somewhere in here:D


	3. Chapter 3

Me: WOOHOO! NOW RATED **M**!!!!!!!!!!! **TO CELEBRATE, I'M WRITING A LEMON FOR THIS CHAPTER! **

Yuki: You're such a fucking perv

Me: Hmm...the thought of writing lemon for you and shu-chan...-licks lips-

Yuki: -eyes go wide and backs away-

Me: You know...Yuki...you look really hot right now...

Yuki: -eyes bulge and starts to run-

Me: -chases after him and tackles- KISS ME!!!!

Disclaimer: I dun own it...hmm...if I did...then...Yuki would be mines:D And shu-chan. 3-way relationship!

* * *

Shuichi's POV 

The next morning, I slowly opened my eyes, dreading the light that always flows into them. Once my eyes were adjusted, I turned over so I could watch my sleeping lover like I do every morning.

Yuki's golden orbs peered back at me when I turned. I gasped and jumped, not expecting him to be awake. He smiled kindly back at me, and ran his palms along my sides, then pulling me closer, grazing his lips over my shoulder.

I whimpered at the sudden touches, and curled up into him, stuffing my face into his chest. I could feel him smiling at my cutness, and he grabbed my bottom lightly, making me giggle. I turned my face up to look at him, but he just engulfed my mouth with his, into a long, savouring kiss that neither of us could deny we wanted.

I blew into Yuki's mouth, tickling his lips, causing him to gasp. I took that oppourtunity to let my tounge slip shyly into his mouth, but was soon pushed back out as Yuki's tounge reigned dominance instead.

I smiled into our kiss, feeling my lust build up, and running my palms down Yuki's chest, feeling the rippling of his stomach, craving more, as if he were a drug.

Yuki left my lips, licking all the way up my cheek to my ear, his tounge never breaking contact with my skin. The feeling of his wet tounge anywhere on my body aroused me beyond belief, and I groaned as his nibbled at my earlobe.

My hands finally coming to the base of his shirt, they made conact with his are skin, and Yuki shivered at my cold hands against his warm stomach. My hands rose up to his shoulders, removing his shirt, and I lowered my mouth, slowly, until he could feel my hot breath hovering over his neck.

"Shu..." Yuki whispered, and I finally lowered my lips to crash into his skin, sucking at it greedily. I lapped all the way down his neck and shoulders with my tounge, as if thirsty. My hands roamed accross his abdomen, tickling his skin.

My mouth ran lower and lower down his neck to his chest, instantly licking at one of his nipples, making it spring to life. I offered it more, licking at it, sucking, nibbling. My jaws began to tire, yet I still didn't stop.

Moving to his other nipple, I flicked my tounge accross it, and grazed my teeth of it. Kissing it one last time, my mouth traveled lower, kissing him everywhere, dipping my tounge into his navel, teasing at it. I was proud to be a bit more doninant this time.

Yuki moaned, making my erection twitch. He made such beautiful noises with his mouth and throat, I thought I'd cum a this moment.

When I arrived at his hips, I haulted movement at the top of his boxers, since that's all he wears to bed. I licked all the way accross the top elastice, breathing hot with moisture over his sensitive area. He groaned and bucked into my mouth, causing my warm saliva-filled cavern to crash into Yuki's erection.

I started sucking on him through the thin fabric of his boxers. Yuki started to thrash a bit, making me satisfyed and hotter to the fact I was making him feel this good.

After a moment of this teasing, I removed Yuki's boxers. THen, unsuspectantly, Yuki flipped me over so I was on bottom, and started removing my clothes franticaly. After my shirt was subtracted, he started sucking at my skin while tacking off my boxers, too. Less than a minute later, we were both satisfyingly naked.

I reached to open the drawer beside the bed, pulling out three different kinds of lubes, strawberry, mint, and some glow in the dark scented one. I wanted to use the latest, since it's new and we haven't ever used one like that before.

Yuki nodded in aggreement to the last one, and i excidetly opened it, handing it to him. He squirted a oea-sized amount onto his fingers, rubbing it together. I watched in awe as it glowed, like it said on the package. Yuki grinned, and started smearing it down my stomach and around to my back, reaching closer and closer to my hole. Soon enough, his finger starting to grind itself inside of me, and I tensed, even though I knew it was coming.

His finger soon enough reaching all the way inside me, and he added a second, to which I moaned. He twirled them around, pumped them in and out, and scissored them, making me welcome the intrusion. I wriggled from the pressure, but nodded to Yuki to add another, which I eagerly pushed back to.

I started moaning, asking for more, and when I felt close, Yuki subtracted his fingers from me, much to my dismay. I frowned, and sniffled, until Yuki gestured for my to come over and sit atop him. I grinned, and pushed him back to the headboard, and positioned myself over his genurously sized member. Slowly, I slid down onto it, biting back a scream of pain. Yes, it burned, but I learned how to get used to it, and I knew it would feel good soon.

Yuki drank up the sight, watching me lower onto himself. He liked this position alot, or so he told me, since he sould see himself being pushing in and out inside of me, and my face, overflowed with bliss. The thought made me drop down, burrying Yuki to the hilt, making him call out my name, panting.

I took that as encouragement to move on, and I slowly slid up and down the well libed cock, like I was sliding down a poll, and back up again. I moaned as the feeling started to develop, feeling good, and I cried out as I began to lose my control, boucing up and down on him uncontrolably, moaning his name, panting, my face red and body covered in sweat.

"YUUUKKIII!!!!" I cried out as his head hit my prostate, and I continued in that position, ramming him into that pack of nerves. Yuki moaned, and I arched my back, breathing hard, and paused for a moment, before releasing, my white seed shooting all over the place.

I slouched, but Yuki thrust back up, and my head jerked, my eyes widening. Yuki hadn't cum yet...

I continued thrusting into me, even after I had already cum, causing me to shake, pleasure coursing too much through my body, making me feel as if I would burst. He angled himself inside of me, and I started screaming, arching my back, thrashing around.

Seconds later, Yuki ejaculated into me, his seed thrusting out at a thousand miles per hour, hitting me square in the prostate, making me cum again, long spurts of white liquid shooting out of my body.

I fell over, exhausted, and started to drift back to sleep. 'Today was Saturday right?' was my last thought before I drowned myself in sleep, my body covered in sweat and other foreign liguids.

**Yuki's POV**

I smiled down at Shuichi, love coursing through my veins. I carressed his cheek, and lifted him up, placing him beneath the covers, kissing him lightly on the forhead, snuggling up with him to go to sleep too.

"I love you, Shuichi Shindou," Imuttered, and closed my eyes, joining Shuichi in his dreams.

* * *

**A/N:**

**that was my first lemon...hehe...:D like it? I hope u do! please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I know it's been a while...hehe... DONT HURT ME!

Yuki: ...-hurts-...

Me: HEY!!! THATS NOT COOL! Im already all sad and crying-like coz I was reading Em-chan 01's latest! I suggestyou check it out, seriously, its amazing!

Yuki: Why the hell are you advertising?

Me: I'm NOT! I'm INFORMING them of a good fanfic! Garsh!

Shuichi: I read that one! -sobbing- ITS SO SAD!

Yuki: ...Shu... Shut up.

Me: Wow, be like that, and Shu may leave you! eh eh? -elbow elbow, eyebrow, eyebrow-

**BY THE WAY, THIS FIC IS NOT GOING TO BE AN ALL SMUT FIC! ITS VERY SERIOUS INFACT:3 I JUST HAPPEN TO HAVE ALOT OS SMUT! -;**

* * *

_Shuichi's POV_

"Ngghhh..." I groaned, rushing out of the bathroom after washing my hands. Yuki sat at his desk, typing away on that darned laptop. Psh, there are SO many more things he can do with me than that laptop...

I snuck up behind Yuki, making sure he didnt hear, otherwise he'd kick me out. I kneeled behind him, slowly rising up, and suddenly attaching my lips to his ears, sucking greedily.

Yuki jumped 50 feet in the air and out the roof, and glared at me.

"What the hell brat?!" He accused, covering his ear with his palm.

"Mmmm, Yuki!" I giggled, hopping onto his lap and shoving my mouth into his.

"Shui-" He cut off and kissed me back, bvefore opening his eyes to see the computer screen, and pushed Shuichi off his lap, to the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"Stop! I have to finish three more chapters, and I have 2 days!" He glared at me ferociously, and I just giggled, and tugged at his pant leg. He's had less time to do more chapters!

"Hehe, silly Yuki!" I launched myself to him against, rubbing my body against his.

He attempted to shove me off again, but I stuck to him like a leach.

"Shuichi..." He said when we had to take a breath.

"What the hell?!" he asked frusturated one more time. Its not really like me getting all horny out of the blue. Kind of a Yuki only thing. But I had my moments...AND my reasons.

"Less talk, more screw," I panted, already stripped of my shirt, reaching for his right palm, placing it on my chest, guiding it accross my sensitive skin, and to play with my nipples. When I figured he had enough control to understand that he was supposed to be doing, I let go and arched my back, using my hands to unbuttom his shirt, which only had 3 buttons anyways, and slide off his shoulders. Those...sexy...shoulders...

"Shuichi!" he growled again, sounding frusturated,"I'm going to ask ONE more time, WHAT...THE...HELL?!"

I broke apart and looked at him dejectedly. Fine...if...he...REALLY...had to know...

"Well...err..." I blushed, and he looked at me questioningly.

"Since when if your sex drive heavier than mine?" he pushed,"Didn't we screw a couple hours ago?"

I pouted, and frowned at him.

"MADE LOVE, not SCREWED!" I spat in his face.

"Fine, didnt we MAKE LOVE like, a couple hours ago? When'd you turn into such a little slut?" Yuki loved calling Shuichi a slut, skank, whore, hoe, etc. They brought out the true sexy evil sex kitten in Shuichi.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT EVERYTIME I TAKE A CRAP I GET HORNY!" I blurted, immediatly blushed three shades of red and covering my mouth with my palm. Oops...

* * *

Me: HA! sorry, i was thinking of that...lol

Yuki: well...I CAN see that happening...

Shuichi: -defensive look-

**REVIEW PLEASE! ILL UPDATE IN A COUPLE DAYS! **


	5. Chapter 5

Me: See?!?!?! I updated in a couple days! Proud of me?

Yuki: Good job. You overcame the first level of idiotism.

Me: Psh, whereas Shuichi's on negative four?

Shuichi: looking dumb eh?

Yuki: ...-shuts up-

Me: Thought so...

* * *

Yuki's POV

**"Horny from taking craps?!" I burst out laughing at the beet-red Shuichi. Well...it DID make a bit of sence...a bit...**

**"Stop laughing at me!" Shuichi complained, and ran out of the room crying.**

**Oops...**

**I sighed and stood up from my chair, and followed him. Oh well, I have enough time to finish the couple chapters. I've written seven in a day before, so I should do fine. And I had Shuichi home for the day too!**

**"Shuichi!" I called, pounding on the bathroom door.**

**"GO AWAY!" He screeched, and I winced. Over dramatic?**

Shuichi's POV

**I sat in the bathroom, on the carpet, rocking back and forth, face in between knees. **

**When I had ran off of Yuki's lap, it reminded myself of the one time...with...him...**

--Flashback--

**I had been sitting peacfully for once, on his lap, watching a new TV program. But I wasn't really watching. I was making sure that his breathing was stayin steady and calm. I didn't want him upset.**

**I calmed when I didn't hear any false breathing, and my shoulders slumped a tad comfortble. **

**"Shuichi..." he whispered hoarsly into my ear, nibbling on it. 'Oh no...not again...I thought we wouldn't do it again today...Number what, eleven?' I thought paniced.**

**I felt his fingers lace around my waist, and my eyes widened in terror. I didn't want to again. I never did. But I still lost my virginity to him. Why is rape such a big thing nowadays? Oh, thats right, its not 'rape'. Not since I'm...his...lover...**

**"Please dont!" I gasped, feeling his fingers already tickling my hole.**

**"Stop!" I said a bit too forcefully.**

**I felt his body and fingers freeze and tense. No...No... he wouldn't...**

**THUMP!**

**His fist fell to my face, and I felt my eye close in pain. No...he did.**

**I jumped off of his lap, and ran into the bathroom, locking the door. He had pounded on it for hours, before leaving me behind. He left the apartment. Left me behind. He left his items behind. Left me behind.**

**Only to be back three days later, telling me he was sorry. Telling me he would make it up to me.**

**And I fell for it.**

--End Flashback--

* * *

Me: oooooo, gettin a bit tense...ehehe. Ill try to update as soon as I can! **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I know i should ypdate since i havn't updated in...forever really...but I'm having some problems when it comes to inspiration...

i like my fics and all, but I just got bored. Trust me, I WILL finish these, and I wont just end it either. I hate when people do that and i dont want to be a hypocryte. So...I may take a while but I WILL finish. And maybe some of you readers can help me.

Just tell me some things you would like to see in my fics. and maybe i'll have an easier time figuring this out.

ily all,

ShuShu


	7. Chapter 7

Me: OMG! I'm back! AND IM WRITING! YES THATS RIGHT FOLKS, I AM UPADTING!!! It's so weird! Im actualy on vacation right now, and suddenly, i just wanted to...well, WRITE! So I am going to update!!! And i hope its not that bad, since my muse is still hiding somewhere, but I just felt the need to!

Yuki:...This just proves your a useless writer.

Me: Oh, dont get all 'I'm Mr. hotshot writer and I never get writers block' on me!

Yuki: Oh, but I am hot, and a hot shot, whatever, and I dont get writers block!

Me: Psh. You dont get writers block? Ya right. Then YOU'RE no writer!

Shuichi: -sniff sniff- ...Last chapter was just so sad! I didn't go out with any guy before Yuki though... But its still so... SAD!!!

Me: Awwww! Now now, Shuichi! Brighten up!!! Please!?

Yuki: See what you did now?! You got my brat all upset! -holds shuichi protectivly-

Me: ...-cowers at site- You two are just the CUTEST couple!!! -runs off in glee-

Disclaimer: Is this really needed? I mean, like I really own Gravitation! If you're reading this fic, and you are truley a Gravitation fan, you would KNOW I'm not the authorest!

* * *

**Yuki didn't know what he had done. But Shuichi seemed pretty scared. And that scared the living shit out of Yuki.**

**He has been sitting patientlynot so patiently...outside of the bathroom, waiting for Shuichi to emerge.**

**But he didn't.**

**'What the hell is he doing in there?!" Yuki thought. He hadn't come out to eat, drink, and he obviously has been using the facilities, since Yuki heard a couple of flushes. But was he actualy sleeping in there? Did he plan on coming out?**

**"Listen, Shu, I dont know whats wrong with you, but you have to come out. Not even a retarded idiot would live in a bathroom forever. And I dont plan on waiting out here forever!" Yuki growled. But he did. He wouldn't leave Shuichi in there. Expecialy when something was deffinatly wrong.**

**Shuichi layed in his curled up ball, ignoring Yuki. He would come out when he was good and ready. But he wasn't good and ready yet. And he didn't plan on coming out.**

**Sure there was the fact of food. And water. And sex.**

**The main things you need to live.**

**But he knew Yuki would pass something through the door.**

**Not sex, food.**

**Shuichi tried to tell himself it was just Yuki behind the fateful door. The man he trusted. The man he loved. But now that the image of...him...was back in his mind, everything freaked the hell out of him.**

**He winced when he heard Yuki get up off the floor, and yawn. He imagined Yuki stretching his back, arching, eyes closed, yet his eyebrows still drawn together in curiosity, worry, and aggrivation.**

**Shuichi didn't want to bother Yuki. But we all know that anything Shuichi does affects Yuki. In good and bad ways.**

**Now Yuki just wanted to make sure his little lover was alright. He loved Shuichi, hence, lover, and he didn't want him upset.**

**He hadn't the faintest idea what was wrong with Shuichi. He's never acted up. And he didn't have a horrible past, like himself.**

**Did he?**

* * *

me: MWAHAHAHHA! oh, and, btw, shuichi will come out of the bathroom. lol. for obvious reasons. -smiles- so proud of me? i updated! and i left it as such a cliffy too! and so since its such a cliffy, it'll be easy to update! WOOP! 

R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

ShuShu: OMG! IM BACK! AHHHH! Can u believe it?! Sorry, I suck bad dont I? Lol! I'll try harder i promise!!! funny thing is this time i actualy had a reason that i hadnt updated so long. hehe. I had to pay a little...visit...to the hospital. XD

Yuki: Nobody cares! This just shows what MORE of a careless writer you are. Update your fucking WORK!

Shuichi: Aw, Yuki, be nice!!! She was sick!!!!

Yuki: ...Was sick? She still is!

ShuShu: ENOUGH! Now let me update in peace!

Disclaimer: u know the drill

* * *

**Shuichi finally exited the bathroom.**

**After five more hours.**

**It made tears form again in Shuichi's eyes to see Yuki slouching against the wall outside the bathroom, sleeping peacefully, waiting for his lover to come out of the bathroom. His eyebrows were knit together in worry.**

**Shuichi crouched down next to Yuki, squinting at the face. That beautiful face. Shuichi was damn lucky. To get the most gorgeous, sexy guy in Japan. So he didn't have the wonderful attitude to go with it. It just made things all the more special when he was actualy nice to Shu.**

**Shuichi licked his lips tentatively, and bent in to Eiri's face, inches close, mouth almost reaching his.**

**He shut his eyes, breathing softly, and right when he was about to kiss him...**

**"You're finally out?" Yuki mumbled into Shuichi's face.**

**Shuichi jumped, but smiled and nodded.**

**Seeing that they we're both awake, Shuichi pressed his lips into Yuki's, mouth immediatly parting, head tilting to the side to reach further into his mouth.**

**Yuki moved his legs around so Shuichi could rest in between them, and pulled the smaller boy closer.**

**Shuichi slowly brought his arms around Eiri's neck, opening and closing his mouth in the same rhythm as Yuki, circling his tounge with his own.**

**Minutes later, Shuichi pulled back, and smiled at the beautiful man.**

**"You okay?" Yuki asked, and Shuichi nodded.**

**The both got up off the floor without a word, and Yuki led Shuichi back to their bedroom, where they both slid under the covers for much needed sleep.**

**

* * *

(Shuichi POV, next morning)**

**I yawned and stretched, seeing that Eiri was still asleep next to me. That's strange, considering that he normally wakes up first, but I shrugged it off and climbed out of bed, clambering towards the kitchen.**

**"Food..." I mumbled.**

**"Don't you dare touch anything that can cut you, burn you or the house down, cause a horrid odor, or make either of us sicker than safe," I heard a voice behind me.**

**I chuckled and nodded, understanding.**

**"Morning sweetie," I cooed and pecked Yuki on the lips quickly, then settling down at the counter waiting impatiently squirming for food.**

**Yuki looked at me for a breaf moment, then stalked towards the fridge, pulling out milk, eggs, and bread, setting them all down on the counter while opening the cabinets for various seasonings.**

**Is it weird that I find it hot when my lover is cooking?**

**My normaly manly lover, in the kitchen with an apron around his waist, mixing various foods and spices to create wonderful tastes?**

**Because I do.**

**I stepped up behind him when he was frying the eggs to a crisp, the way I like them, wrapping my arms around his stomach. I stood on my toes and licked his neck, darting my tounge out quickly.**

**Yuki paused, and I knew a shiver went through his body, but then he continued making our meal.**

**Five minutes later we had the table set and bread buttered, eggs salted, and butts in chairs.**

**"Thanks Yuki, I love you," I smiled.**

**"I love you too, baka," He replied.**

* * *

A/N haha. happy? hope so. thanks for reading! 


	9. shit

well guys.

lets put it this way.

i've been getting alot of reviews lately telling me to update.

truth is, i probably wont.

now, i know you are probably like "WHATT?!!!??"

and i hated it when authors discontinued storiesss...

but i suck.

i have no inspiration.

nothing.

zip.

nadah.

but i am going to an anime convention this weekend.

i promise promise promise that if i feel the littlest spark of ability to update these...

i will.

but i would actualy rather start a new fic.

gravitation ofcourse.

because these are so ollddd.

from when i STARTED writing.

i write different now.

what do u say?

start a new fic now, or wait for me to be able to update this?

thanks guys:

i love youuuuuu allll!!


End file.
